


В бой идут одни "старики"

by afcleric, Angmarsky



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:35:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25305355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afcleric/pseuds/afcleric, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angmarsky/pseuds/Angmarsky
Summary: Написано на заявку: "Торин учит племянников игре на арфе. Кили или Фили противятся, бурчат что-то типа "у нас война с орками", на что дядя сурово замечает, что "Война проходяща, а искусство вечно".
Kudos: 2





	В бой идут одни "старики"

«Кто сказал, что нету места песне на войне?   
После боя просит сердце музыки вдвойне!»  
(с)

Дис и Торин похожи, как две капли воды. Словно не после Фрерина Дис появилась на свет, а в один день и час пришли самый старший и младшая, давно уже оставшиеся только вдвоем. Проседь в черных косах на двоих одна, и упрямо сжатые губы, и тяжелый, словно кузнечный молот, пронзительный синий взгляд - общий. Им не нужно было слов, чтобы понимать друг друга; не нужно долгих объяснений, все и без слов известно, все поделили поровну: и горе, и радости, и тоску по утраченному дому, и память, и песни.   
Королю - отстраивать дом для своего народа на новом месте, королю - ходить в походы, возвращаться израненным, недосчитываться своих, королю - решать споры и принимать решения. Но принцессе - промывать раны, лечить и выхаживать, принцессе - заботиться о слабых, да и о сильных тоже; принцессе - ждать домой братьев. А потом одного брата. Своего дома Торин так и не выстроил, но радости и тепла было полно в доме ее, и там его всегда ждали.   
А теперь вся эта радость стояла между ними и смотрела: так же, исподлобья, уперто по дуриновски. Двое, светлая и темная головы, и над ними - синий-синий взгляд, словно в зеркало Торин смотрится.   
\- Пора бы наследникам тоже за дело браться, Торин, - сказала Дис негромко. И он услышал: "береги их", которое принцесса никогда не произнесет вслух. И в сжатых на плечах сыновей пальцах прочел: "я боюсь их потерять".   
А двое перетаптывались на месте, поглядывали, то на мать, то на дядю; нетерпеливые, горячие, взволнованные. У одного два меча, у второго лук за спиной. Да что там говорить… Торин и сам все знал, что про оружие их, что про умения; вот только ни старший, ни младший еще в бою не бывали, и оба были последними из рода Дурина.   
\- Пора бы, - согласился Торин. - Пополнение нам не помешает.   
Протянул руки, стискивая на мгновение пальцы сестры, все в серебряных кольцах, по сей день тонкие, словно и не было прошедших лет; словно одной семьдесят, а второму девяносто, никак не больше…  
«Сберегу как смогу» - ответил взглядом.   
И ее пальцы разжались, подталкивая неразлучников в спину – к Торину, от себя отпуская.   
Взгляд такой синий и такой холодный. Поднялись и опустились черные ресницы, скрывая его и от брата тоже. Принцессы – не плачут. А король не должен заставить ее плакать снова.   
\- Ну… мы пойдем тогда? Куда пошлете? – Фили вопросительно глянул на Торина, явно привыкший говорить сразу за двоих; и за себя, и за младшего. И снова обмен взглядами над головами: не нужно слов и так хватает воспоминаний, и Торину, и Дис.  
\- Пока к Двалину. Детский сад, а не пополнение, - хмыкнул Торин, глядя, как двое срываются с места в один миг и несутся, куда сказали; как спотыкается Кили, и Фили на ходу протягивает руку, подхватывая его за шкирку.   
Покачал головой, притягивая сестру к себе за плечо в коротком объятии. Двое у дома уже набросились на Двалина, словно щенки на матерого волка, пытаясь хоть с ног сбить, со смехом, с хохотом – звонкие голоса золотом по поляне покатились.   
\- Драться не умеют. Стрелять из лука тоже пока не умеют. Но, орлы!

\- Маэстро, может, не надо? – умоляющим голосом спросил Кили. – Мне еще в раннем младенчестве мистер Двалин на ухо наступил, я не умею музицировать.  
\- В самом деле, - подключился Фили. – Мы не так уж сильно виноваты, давайте мы лучше вымоем все полы в Эреборе каким-нибудь королем гоблинов? Наше призвание – война, месть, борьба с орками. Лучше мы попрактикуемся в том, как их пытать…  
\- Ты уже в этом практиковался со своей скрипкой, - рявкнул Торин. – Сели оба и взяли ноты.   
Племянники синхронно рухнули на скамью.   
\- Итак, арфа. Арфа, желторотики, это вам не какой-нибудь просто щипковый инструмент. Это же почти рояль! Ее любовно выпиливают из клена или ели…, - король погладил свою верную спутницу и сердито посмотрел на начавшего хихикать Фили. – Нет, из дуба и сосны арфы не делают.   
\- Конечно, у нас теперь эти деревья приравнены к священным, - проворчал Кили так, чтобы дядя не услышал. – Костер уже спокойно разложить нельзя, чтобы не услышать очередную душещипательную историю про какую-нибудь деревяшку.   
\- Воином можешь ты не быть, драться научим все равно, но музыкантом быть обязан, - процитировал Торин кого-то из великих, устанавливая арфу по центру комнаты и придвигая к ней пуфик.   
\- А я, между прочим, не в филармонию пришел наниматься, а драться…, - прошептал Кили обиженно.   
\- Поздно, - ответил Фили. – Сейчас дядя расчехлит свой аппарат, все женщины с ближайших деревень сбегутся, плакаться ему в шубу.  
В ближайшие два часа Торин музицировал. И если поначалу казалось, что двух непоседливых вояк придется пристегивать к лавке, то дуриновы гены всё-таки одержали верх: один заснул, второй увлеченно выпиливал ножичком на столешнице срамное слово на кхуздуле, ожидая явления представительниц прекрасного полу. 

Если бы кто-то спросил у Торина, что дороже ему, меч или арфа, он не нашелся бы с ответом. Оружие священно для любого гнома и первый настоящий дар, который получает каждый - это топор, из рук отца ли, старшего брата или другого родственника. Но и арфа эта, старая, впервые прозвучавшая в руках мастера еще в том Эреборе, который помнили немногие, разве могла она быть не дорога Торину?   
Он получил ее от отца. И точно так же, как эти мальчишки, ерзающие на лавке в попытке сохранить почтительный вид и моргать почаще, чтобы не заснуть, возмущался: да зачем мне эта музыка? Играть не умею и не хочу!   
На дереве арфы время оставило свои отметины, как и на самом Торине. И было странно и удивительно иногда, что разрушено многое, и нет уже ни отца, ни брата, ни многих из тех, кто шел рядом, а арфа пережила все вместе с ним самим. Лопались струны, на нее попадала и вода, и снег, опалял огонь, пусть Торин и берег инструмент, как мог; на изгибе остался глубокий шрам - арфа спасла его от стрелы, прошедшей вскользь. Но звучала она все так же, словно не было ни дракона, ни орочьих стай, ни смертей; соединяя времена.   
Торин прикрыл глаза. Мелодия, лившаяся из-под пальцев, была легкой и свободной. Она, крылатая, подхватывала и уносила от земли, рождая иные образы. Вселяла надежду, смывая тоску, усталость и вдыхая новую веру. В ней, под опущенными веками, оживал тот Эребор, каким его помнил Торин: золотой и серебряный, сияющий, полный сил; Эребор его предков и тех, ради кого сражался он сам, будущих поколений. Оживали звезды над Одинокой Горой, согретой теплом смеха и разговоров, стуком кузнечных молотов, звоном девичьих серег, песнями и поцелуями украдкой. Мелодия казалась то летним ветром, развевающим волосы, играющим с косами, нашептывающим о вечерах, когда ничего не случается, и можно сидеть у костра, поглядывая на друзей, можно чинить оружие и слушать долгие рассказы старших; то отзвуком голоса кого-то родного, близкого сердцу; то давно забытой, но сохранившейся в глубинах памяти детской песенкой.   
Прозрачная, как вода в горных ручьях, музыка стирала, уносила с собой тревогу, напоминала о том, что кроме войны есть еще жизнь, и кроме боя есть то, ради чего этот бой. Пусть даже не каждый из тех, кто слышал ее, вернется живым.   
Время текло незаметно. Торин отпустил себя, позволяя не думать ни о чем, сейчас были только струны под пальцами и картины, восстающие в темноте под веками: лица и голоса, и ветер, качающий кроны деревьев, и грозы над Эребором, и цветущие весенние склоны. Способная убаюкать испуганного, подбодрить тоскующего, проводить уходящего и радостью встретить вернувшегося, арфа пела в руках короля, будто завораживая саму судьбу, склонившуюся к нему, чтобы прислушаться. 

Стукнула дверь, пропуская в комнату Двалина. По выражению его лица всегда сложно было сделать выводы о том, что его привело. И уж арфа должна была быть последней в этом списке. Тем не менее, именно он явился спасать наследников. Двинулись шрамы на коже головы, смешались с татуировками, когда гном знакомо свел брови над переносицей.   
\- Торин, до тебя там послы эльфийския… Эреборску волость хотят. Воевали, грят, так подавай ее в з… А еще орки на западном склоне замечены были вечерней вахтой. Ты б сходил, что ли, с отрядом, разобрался…  
\- Ладно, идем, - король нехотя поднялся, отпуская струны и неодобрительно косясь на племянников. – А вы двое, чтобы к моему возвращению хоть вальс варгов могли изобразить.  
\- То есть, вы воевать пойдете, а нас здесь оставите? – возмущенно воскликнул Кили.  
\- Сидите уже, - Торин усмехнулся. – Сегодня в бой идут одни старики.  
Неразлучники мрачно покивали с самым послушным видом.  
\- А что, Двалин…, - король накинул на плечи шубу, пристегнул перевязь с мечом, собираясь, - В ставке Мелькора ходят упорные слухи, что некоторых "эреборских соколов" некоторые несознательные гномы перед боевым походом крестят...  
\- В ставке Мелькора все малахольные, - отрезал Двалин.   
Когда дверь закрылась и шаги обоих, ушедших в ночной рейд, затихли, Кили и Фили переглянулись.   
\- Они идут бить орков, - замогильным голосом произнес Кили. – А мы, значит, тут должны прохлаждаться и ноты повторять?!  
Минутой позже оба брата уже неслись следом по темноте. 

\- Мы же не дети малые, в конце концов, - ворчал Кили, раздраженно набивая трубку. Табак просыпался мимо, но младшего это не смущало. Сердитое сопение, кажется, было слышно по всей залитой лунным светом поляне. Пони щипали траву, потряхивали гривами, то и дело звякали коротко бубенцы на гривах.  
Фили отмалчивался, не сводя с лошадей взгляда. У него еще звенело в ушах от взбучки, которую устроил им Двалин за самовольство и неподчинение приказам. Как будто, и правда, варенье из кладовой украли, а не помогать отряду отправились. Торин зато особо ругаться не стал - глянул сурово и велел, раз уж явились, заняться пони. И глаз с них не спускать!  
Вот Фили и не спускал. Ничего сложного, сиди и смотри себе, и думай, почему тебя в бой не берут. Настроение из приподнятого стало унылым очень быстро, еще когда Фили только увидел лица старших, приближаясь с братом к отряду. Это Кили он мог потом объяснять, что они беспокоятся, они тревожатся, еще успеем навоеваться, но менее обидно от этого не становилось.  
\- Кили, кончай ворчать, - Фили слегка толкнул брата в бок. – Пойди, глянь, как там дальняя привязь.  
\- Да нормально там все. Не хочу я, - Кили хмуро прикусил мундштук трубки. – Как будто мы пони не привяжем, как положено…   
Похоже, разобиженный младший решил снова затянуть песню, которая Фили уже успела слегка поднадоесть. Просто потому, что совпадала с его собственными мыслями и веселее от этого не становилось.   
\- Ладно, я сам схожу, - Фили поднялся и направился к лошадкам. Залитый лунным светом луг был виден весь, как на ладони, каждая травинка, каждый узор на сбруе пони. И все равно Фили мысленно отсчитывал «один, два, три… семь, восемь… десять, одиннадцать… шестнадцать». Все было в порядке. Проверив веревки, он собрался было идти обратно, когда в траве под его ногами что-то подскочило.  
Кузнечик. Таких полно было в Синих Горах, и Фили в детстве очень гордился тем, что мог с легкостью поймать любого одним движением, не гоняясь за ним по всему лугу, как другие. Сейчас, конечно же, ничего не получилось.  
Кузнечик прыгнул дальше и Фили последовал за ним, упрямо пытаясь накрыть ладонью высокий стебель, на котором тот оказался. И еще раз. И еще. Словно все противоречивые чувства сегодняшнего дня, все волнение, жажда первого боя, все зашкаливающие эмоции – все сошлось в одной лунной точке, в простой задачке, никак не желающей покориться.   
«Поймаю – на удачу», - подумал Фили, снова прицеливаясь.  
Стебель качнулся под ветром, и кузнечик перепрыгнул дальше, уходя почти из-под самых пальцев. Чувство времени оставило Фили, перед ним была только цель, такая маленькая и неожиданно сложная одновременно. Цель – и мир, освещенный луной, сделавшей все немного нереальным, нечетким, расплывающимся вокруг.   
Кузнечик прыгал вперед и Фили следовал за ним. Пальцы беззвучно рассекали ночной воздух, каждый раз чуть-чуть недостаточно быстро, близко, ловко, и Фили хмурился, упрямо сжимал губы.   
Ловкий выпад вперед – и кузнечик затрепыхался в неплотно сжатой ладони, заставляя Фили рассмеяться. Наваждение момента спало и он, похолодев, обернулся. Место, где отряд остановился на ночлег, казалось оттуда, где Фили стоял теперь, крохотной точкой выше по склону. И пройденная отрядом тропа осталась с другой стороны.   
«Пони!» - подумал Фили, со всех ног бросаясь обратно. Кили не должен был отходить от них, но нехорошее предчувствие заставляло старшего все ускорять бег.

Если бы этот момент мог зарисовать какой-то художник, то над сидящим на поваленном бревне Кили сейчас нависала бы маленькая, но очень черная и злая локальная тучка. Были бы мысли материальны – превратились бы в перешедшие на сторону зла бактерии вокруг него, как рой надоедливых насекомых. Ничто, казалось бы, не могло вывести юного гнома из его мрачной раздражительности и недовольства происходящим.  
Ничто, кроме…  
Это был странный перезвон бубенцов, непривычный. Не цепляли в Эреборе на перевязь подобных, не вплетали в гривы пони. Не носили такого тонкозвонья и девушки из-под-горы. Через несколько минут добавился второй звук: тихий переступ копыт.  
И тут, в полуночной темноте, из ближайших кустов перед ошарашенным Кили медленно начали появляться в будоражащей воображение последовательности: длинные красивые ноги, достойные того, чтобы на них смотреть часами, на то, как они движутся; высокие полные бедра… три выбритые звездочки на фюзеляже – и это, черт возьми, был пока еще только лось!  
Кили моргнул и уткнулся взглядом в кожаный сапожок выше.  
\- Что ты пялишься на мое животное, гном? – возмутились сверху женским голосом.   
Хозяйка дивного животного оказалась не менее дивной, рыжей красопетой и, кажется, с ПМС. Тем не менее, если судить по нашивкам на ее куртке, дева была из эльфийских амазонок. Кили, конечно же, влюбился с первого взгляда. Со второго – в нее.  
\- Скажите, женщина, вы как к военным относитесь? – сурово поинтересовался он, поднимаясь во весь рост и всё равно едва доставая макушкой до фюзеляжа лося.  
\- Ой, а вы прямо военный? – заинтересованно ответила эльфийка. – А где ваш боевой конь?  
Кили начал оглядываться, но брата, как назло, куда-то унесло. Впрочем, его отсутствие в результате оказалось, как нельзя, кстати. Оно позволило младшему разлиться соловьем и дроздом одновременно, переводя знакомство с Тауриэль на новую ступень развития. И всё-то уже было бы неплохо, если бы ветер не принес издали жуткий вой, возвещающий о том, что Торин сокоманда возвращаются обратно на место дислокации отряда.  
Эльфийка игриво подмигнула и скрылась в кустах вместе с породистым дивным животным. Вернее, на нем. И тут выяснилось, что дорогой братец уже некоторое время как стоит неподалеку и раскуривает трубку.  
\- Ромео с Эребора загрустил… Джульетта на лосе в поля умчалась, - ехидно прокомментировал Фили.   
\- Еще одно слово и я…  
\- Эй, Двалин! – на поляну выступил Торин, волоча за собой на веревке упирающегося и скулящего плененного варга. – Двалин! Принимай аппарат. Во – махнул не глядя. Извини, дракона не было.  
Король окинул довольным взглядом периметр и как-то резко перестал улыбаться.  
\- Где пони?

\- Ну, ты себя-то в их возрасте вспомни, - твердил Двалин, буквально оттаскивая старого боевого товарища, откровенно нарычавшего на племянников, в сторону от загончика с пони. – Нет, ты вспомни. Как тебя отец послал разведать в долину орочьи стойбища. А ты что сделал?  
\- Да пойми ты, тогда - как в Нандугирионе всё было. Орки… А этот Азог на белом варге…, - бормотал Торин в ответ.- И главное так - ручкой машет.  
\- Ну, ты и…  
\- Ну, я и… разочек махнул… по ручке этой. Слушай, ну надо же было наказать, это же им не 2799 год!  
\- Тебе было приказано не раскрывать себя!  
\- А х-хрен с ним! Чего он, гад, на белом варге…? И ручкой мне так машет…   
\- Я тебе эту белую лошадь еще вспомню! – Двалин покачал головой. – От осинки не родятся апельсинки. Глянь в зеркало, а потом на племянников пеняй.  
\- Эх, друг мой… Вот в Казад-Думе, где-нибудь на самой высокой уцелевшей стене, я с огромной любовью напишу: «Развалинами Мордора удовлетворён». И можно хоть домой, сады окучивать.  
\- Командир, когда ты будешь в Казад-Думе автографы оставлять, я тебя очень прошу, присмотрись повнимательнее. Может быть, там уже будут стоять подписи твоих племянников. 

Так отвратительно Фили не чувствовал себя никогда в жизни. Опозориться в первый же день, доказать всем, и в первую очередь Торину, что они действительно еще несмышленыши безответственные и какая там война – даже пони на них оставить невозможно. В кои-то веки и Кили не пытался как-то оправдаться: молча выслушав все, что хотел сказать им король, они только ниже опускали головы с каждым яростным эпитетом в их адрес.   
И ни сочувственные взгляды остальных членов отряда, ни проверенное годами шалостей знание, что Торин успокоится и отойдет, утешить Фили не могли. Потому что он сам все равно знал, что виноват. Как старший принц, как наследник, от которого толку ни в чем нет. Понимал прекрасно, что сам-то Торин, может, и забудет, и Двалин, и другие не припомнят, а вот ему от жгучего стыда за позорное начало воинской карьеры никуда не деться теперь.   
\- Фили, да брось ты. Вот нападут какие-нибудь гоблины, мы их всех в капусту покрошим сами, и Торин думать забудет о пони, - Кили заглянул брату в лицо. Вот кому все было нипочем - улыбался от уха до уха, виновато-лукаво, по-кошачьи, стоило только дяде закончить с выговором.   
\- Кто бы нам еще позволил, - Фили отвернулся. – Если мы за пони уследить не можем, кто нас на битву возьмет? Сходи за водой. Оставшихся напоить надо.   
Кили надулся, подхватил ведра и отправился в темноту от костра. Предусмотрительно совсем не в ту сторону, куда ушел Торин; все-таки даже младшему не хотелось получить еще парочку ласковых (по-гномьи) определений в свой адрес, а то и тяжелый родственный подзатыльник.   
Фили вздохнул. Конечно, если бы сложилось, как сказал Кили – да о лучшем исходе и мечтать было нельзя, вот только так им вряд ли повезет.   
«Махал хранит детей и дураков», - ругалась Дис, когда они в очередной раз откалывали какой-нибудь номер, например, обдирая соседскую яблоню, такую старую и высокую, что на нее даже взрослые гномы лезть не рисковали. Но если дураком сейчас Фили ощущал себя редкостным, то из детского возраста они давно уже вышли, и надеяться на такое удачное стечение обстоятельств не приходилось.   
Покосившись на оставленный Торином у огня меч, Фили снова вздохнул. Вот уж кто наверняка родился сразу с поленом в руках и никогда не допускал таких промахов, так это дядя.   
Отряд принялся за ужин чуть вдалеке. Привычный шум разговоров, починки оружия, флейты Бофура смешивался для Фили в единое целое, в успокаивающую мелодию. Но в эту мелодию вдруг вкралось что-то странное: едва уловимые отзвуки другого дыхания, присвистов, шагов в иной, не гномьей обуви, запах – холодный и терпкий, неприятный и явно не принадлежащий ни кому-то из отряда, ни местным растениям.

Скажи-ка, дядя, ведь недаром  
Гора, спаленная пожаром,  
Дракону отдана?..  
«Да, были гномы в наше время,  
Не то, что нынешнее племя:  
Богатыри — не вы!..»

Племянники требовали внимания, сказок и игрушек. Торин мог выстругать полено из полена. В конце концов, каждый мужчина должен уметь отломать кусок дерева и создать из него что-нибудь полезное. Так в доме появилась скрипка для Фили и лук для Кили.   
А еще каждый мужчина должен уметь принести в дом шубу для жены. Жены у Торина не было, но шубу никто не отменял. Такой не было ни у кого у Эреборе: длинная, пушистая, шикарная, самая, что ни на есть – натуральная.  
Шуба из гоблинят.  
Несмотря на то, что она являлась предметом зависти соплеменников, шуба имела свой характер, периодически заводила блох и в марте норовила пристать к самому симпатичному пони в отряде. При плохом настроении (не Ториновском) чесалась, могла покусать хозяина, слинять без шапки в ночь холодную и отказаться от утреннего молока. Царская шуба, одним словом.  
И вот сейчас король был занят тем, что уйдя от отряда к реке и раздевшись, вычесывал галдящую и навязчиво требующую внимания одежду. Если же пренебрегать этой традицией время от времени, то в районе плеч появлялся неподобающий царскому величию пух, начинал лезть в глаза, норовил пристать к бороде и просочиться между звеньями кольчуги.  
К тому же, это занятие странным образом успокаивало. Торин переставал желать удавить дорогих племянников за упущенных в очередной раз лошадок.   
И вот только-только состояние короля вернулось к умиротворенному, и сладко попискивала шуба под ладонями, как… со стороны отряда донеслись звон мечей и боевые кличи.  
\- ДУБЕКАР! – По привычке заорал Торин и ринулся обратно, бросив шубу на произвол судьбы на берегу очень тихой реки.  
И осознал свой просчет только тогда, когда вылетел на поляну в одних только белоснежных панталонах. Царских, конечно, хоть и без начеса. 

"Орки!" - Фили в один миг оказался на ногах, и рукоять меча Торина сама легла в ладонь. Понять, сколько их, так близко подобравшихся к отряду, было невозможно, они казались единым омерзительным существом, многоглавым и многоруким, ощетинившимся кривыми мечами, крючьями и отвратительным подобием гномьих топоров. Потом Фили бы не вспомнил ни одного конкретного момента из этой драки, ожесточенной, быстрой и яростной. Время одновременно растянулось и сократилось, сбило свой бег, разбившись на короткие промежутки.   
Удар сердца - удар меча, разрубающий плоть, отбрасывающий орка назад. Выдох - пригнуться, уходя от удара моргенштерна. Новый вдох и новый удар, и противник валится под ноги своим.   
Свист кривого ятагана над самым ухом, перекат в сторону - промахнулся? Один из спрятанных в сапоге кинжалов улетел в ночь, точно в лоб высунувшемуся в просвет орку.   
Ни радоваться, ни считать побежденных времени не было. Боевой клич сам сорвался с губ, когда меч встретился с мечом. Дрянное у орков оружие, не чета Оркристу, пусть тот и не гномы ковали.  
Разворот и новый удар, нечего подкрадываться сзади. Кровь застучала в висках, губы сами собой растянулись в довольную, яростную усмешку.   
И так важно было не дать заступить за ту черту, невидимую, которой обозначалось место стоянки отряда, потому что, пусть временно, пусть на одну ночевку, это была земля гномов.   
Удар, еще один - кровь залила руки и лицо, но это не его кровь, так что плевать. Острый крюк прошел у плеча, затрещала, разрываясь, ткань куртки. Гномы и шьют на совесть, так просто не пробьешь. Пинок, даже не тратя удара меча, и мелкая дрянь улетела в кусты, лишаясь своего оружия.  
Следующий взмах орочьей дубины отбили парные топоры, засвистели стрелы. Последний удар меча отбросил прочь рванувшегося к Кили врага и все затихло.  
Фили автоматически пошел вперед, забрать нож. И только сейчас вернулись остальные звуки: вопросы брата, одобрительные возгласы Двалина, гомон остальных.  
«Торин будет доволен».

\- Спокойно. Не надо оваций, - Фили выскользнул из-под руки Двалина, направляясь обратно к костру походкой королевы в изгнании. - Между прочим... Где мои сто грамм за сбитых?  
\- Какой сто грамм, дорогой, тебе бочка здравура! – Заорал Двалин, сгребая юного гнома в охапку и принимаясь радостно мутузить. – Смотрю, Оркрист сияет. Ну, думаю, Торин, дуринову мать его, молодость вспомнил! А это и не Торин вовсе!  
\- Я непьющий, - вырывался Фили. - Но - дело принципа!  
И тут до отряда наконец-то добежал Торин, уже вернувший себе привычный королевский вид, броню и шубу (с заточкой на +4). Племянник пошел по рукам.  
\- Ты ж моё золото, один десятерых орков положил!   
\- ...Я мог бы, конечно, и больше, но вы, драгоценный дядя, своим нижним бельем распугали всех орков, - ворчал Фили.   
\- Ну, бывает, да… вышла промашка. Жалую тебе шубу с царского плеча!   
Вынырнувший из толпы Кили принялся спасать брата, утягивая его в сторону из-под почти придавившего родственного подарка.  
\- Я теряюсь уже с тобой, - бормотал он. – Царь, шуба… Торин Грозный…  
\- Ну, царь. Ну, Грозный, подумаешь…

«Человечество должно же когда-нибудь понять, что ненависть разрушает. Созидает только любовь» (с).


End file.
